


Cute and Interesting

by Eicakwarrior



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassed Alphys, Focused Gaster, Gaster is not amused, Gen, Papyrus is confused, Sans finds it funny, She likes anyone of authority, Young Alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicakwarrior/pseuds/Eicakwarrior
Summary: Alphys has a crush on the unknowable. Wonder who that might include





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Markiplier's live stream of undertale, and when I was reading the text of when you choose "I don't know" in the Mettaton's quiz show, this instantly came to my mind. So I got up and wrote this. I am actually kinda proud about how it turned out :)  
> (Also, by the way, Alphys is 18, and I do not ship this ship),

_Wow, Doctor Gaster sure is cool,_ Alphys thought to herself, as she shuffled awkwardly on her feet, watching as Gaster, the royal scientist, aggressively work on the large machine before him. It was a coolant for the core, one of the many used to keep the core from overheating. It was the most effective way of cooling down the core, combined with vents pumping out the steam and the ice from snowdin, it all combined pretty well to keep the core stable.

Unfortunately, a lot of the machines used to distribute the coolant were malfunctioning, meaning in order to keep the core from blowing up, Gaster had to shut the entire system down and figure out the problem. Which meant no research on breaking the barrier could take place, an issue that always managed to aggravate Alphys's boss, seeing how as of late-breaking the barrier had been one of Gaster's biggest priorities. This issue left everyone with an intensely focused Gaster, his eyes narrowed with determination, his movements swift and precise, all in all, he looked pretty attractive to Alphys, even more so than usual. 

The majority of the monsters that worked for Gaster were out. Holidays were coming up and Gaster had given them all permission to take some time off, especially after a recent discovery with the human souls, Gaster decided to reward them all for their work. Most monsters took that offer, anxious for free time from the constant effort Gaster made them give, heck, even Sans, who had a mindset similar to Gaster's, had taken the time to go out and play with his little brother. No one was around. except for Alphys. She had decided to stay and finish up on some extra work she needed to do, but when Gaster saw her, he had immediately grabbed her and brought her to help.

So now here she was. Standing right next to the extra attractive skeleton aggressively work through the complex wires and springs of the machine, only stopping occasionally to request of her a tool or to mumble things out loud, and every noise he made caused Alphys to blush harder. Maybe it was the fact Alphys couldn't help but fall for someone who was high of authority, but she just found him so hot. His strong arms, his vast knowledge and determination, how hard he worked every day to help save monster kind, even the intense expression on his face just left Alphys swooning. 

_God, he is j-just so cute, a-and interesting, ahh! It's too much!_ Alphys took a deep breath, focusing on calming down her rapidly pulsing soul. After a moment of deliberation, she finally mustered up the courage to stutter out the words, "Uh, D-d-doctor Gaster?" 

Gaster didn't look at her, his head still buried in the electronics, only releasing a questioning, "hm?" as a response. Alphys took a deep breath and continued. "U-Uh, I-I was w-wondering -if-if you w-w-would like t-to, I-I mean, in uh- S-snowdin, a ,uh, a new r-restaurant o-opened up r-recently, a-and I was j-just wondering if y-you w-would m-maybe sometime...." Alphys began to lose her nerve as Gaster pulled his head out of the electronics for a moment to study her. With a deep breath and as fast as she could she forced out these next words, "ifmaybeyouwouldliketogowithmeandcheckitoutifyourcoolwithit." Alphys face felt as red as a tomato, and it didn't help when she heard Gaster's response.

"Sorry Alphys but I cannot. As much as I would love to go out and explore these new creations among my coworkers, but to do so would be to waste precious time needed to free Monsterkind!" Gaster pulled himself completely pulled himself free of his electronics, and with extra flourish he pounded his fist against his chest, and declared loudly, "Monsterkind is trapped within these walls, forced to suffer every day with little hope of seeing the sun, and I could never forgive myself if, during these trying times, I wasted it on seeing a new restaurant! I must remain completely focused on this task, only under the sun shall I rest from this work and take us all to enjoy a new restaurant, but until then! Monsters everywhere shall rest easy, knowing that I will never waste a moment from what I need to do and that I shall guarantee our freedom!" Gaster sat there for a moment, his head held high with pride and determination, and then, turning back to electronics,  and as though that speech hadn't even happened Gaster added, "Besides, with how these machines are working, by the time I manage a to fix these blasted things, the hour shall be lost..."

Alphys nodded quickly, her face bright red, just barely managed to say, "T-that's alright sir..." At this point, she didn't even care he had rejected her, Alphys's mind was completely enamored with thoughts of awe.

_He is so cool... Intense and fiery, he puts his entire being into saving the monster race, not wasting a moment to focus on a silly girl like me... he is like an anime hero! Focused and amazing..._

_"_ Alphys, could you hand me those screws sitting next to you, and take notes on what I am about to say... Alphys, focus!"

"Y-yes sir!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The human had gone back four times now, to test  the different words Mettaton would say when prompted about Alphys's crush.  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ watched this with a cool disposition, listening to the responses with a certain disinterested interest, storing away the small tidbits of unneeded information he had gleaned and storing it away for possible future reference. 

<3 Don't know

"CORRECT. DR ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON... THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS 'CUTE' AND 'INTERESTING'. HELLO THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL. *DERISIVE LAUGHTRACK*"

 Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ frowned, that response hitting a theoretical nerve.  Back when he existed, Alphys did often have an odd way of going about herself whenever  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ was in the room. She would stutter more, nod enthusiastically to what he said...

_No̢,҉ of̢ co͜ur̶śe she ͠h̨a̡s̀ ̡a ͘c̡r҉u͡s͏h ̢on ̡th͝e̢ t͞he̡o̷ret͡ic̵ąl,̶ ̵all ́sçi̧en͡ti̷s͏t́s͟ dǫ.̴ ̷It̵ ̴m̵u̷st͘ ̛b͘e̡ ̢ţh͢e͜ m͡en͟t͜ìon̸ ̨o͢f ͞t̀h͘e̢ ̡non͏ex̶ist͏eǹt̀ t̵h̡at̢ ̶c͝a̧ug̨ht̕ ̛my ̢ey̨e̕s.͟_ Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ Thought to himself, before rationalizing further,  _Th̛át,̧ ͡or s̴he͠ i̴s ́j͏u̕st͢ ̸çru͘s̡h͟ing̀ on o͠n̡e ͢of͞ he͡r̷ ̀ąn̸im͞es.҉ ҉I͏t si͟m͘pl̶y ̢shal̵l ͝ha͞v̀e n̕o҉t̨híng̛ t͠o ̢d͢o with͝ me!_

"H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them..."

"YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE.'" _cal̨ļed ̵it͜_

_"_ BUT I'LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE... HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW?"  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ made no move to give out any sign.

...

...

...

"THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT?"

At that, Mettaton went on to continue with his usual ramblings, and  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ scowled slightly to himself. Of course, he knew that Alphys had not been talking about him in the slightest, she had merely let herself fallen in love with the idea that out there, an amazing creature that probably looked similar to one of those disgusting anime creatures Alphys loved to watch, but still, he felt slightly disturbed by the entire ordeal, and just maybe, a little embarrassed. He shook his head and moved away, sliding through the Ether into a room with two familiar monsters. Sans could be unpredictable when around non-time traveling creatures, and it was always refreshing to watch his actions, failure or not, he always could prove as a decent way to take  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀'s mind off of-

"SANS! WHY DO YOU KEEP LAUGHING! METTATON IS NOT A ROBOT TO BE LAUGHED AT! HE IS A CREATURE TO BE STARED AT FOR FOUR HOURS AS HE LETS ROSES FALL ACROSS HIS BODY! "

Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the couch, TV on, and Papyrus was watching with a dubious expression as his brother was trapped in an onslaught of laughter

"hahaha! she- haha- always did act odd around him- hahaha!" Sans choked out before he felt captive once more to the giggles.  Ga͟͡s̛͘t̕̕ȩr̵̛̀ watched, a new found blush and scowl grew on his drooping face, and with a small snarl, he twisted around and went back into the void. 

This timeline was full of idiots, and he had no plan on remaining with them. If only Sans didn't have such a keen memory...

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster you have no time to go out to Grillby's, but you have enough time to give a mini-speech about how you don't have enough time? Very clever buddy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and tell me if the glitch text looked awkward, first time using it, criticism is appreciated.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed this story leaving a kudos would seriously be appreciated, or a comment on any errors or questions you have.


End file.
